Welcome to the Family
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: "Your birthday is special, and so are you. Let us celebrate it with you because there will be no more sadness and no more terrifying memories. Welcome to the family, Mukuro Rokudo." Birthday Oneshot* for Mukuro on June 9th.


**Title:** Welcome to the Family

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Word Count:** 1622

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Family Fluff and some strong language

**A/N:** My gift to Mukuro on his birthday of June 9, hope everyone enjoys this. I wanted to do him justice since he's my favorite character! I apologize for not posting it on time; I was a couple minutes past midnight late. Enjoy~

**Music:** Anima Libera by: EMI or DJ Raaban

**Story Art Cover:** www._flicker_.com by: lovely alice

Tsuna sat at his desk with a formal manila folder on top labeled 'Rokudo, Mukuro.' He had finally forced, asked, and in some cases (which he would never admit) blackmailed all his guardians into getting a health exam without _lying about_ or _missing_ information from the files. Now, he was giving them a final review to make sure everyone was healthy and ready to go.

He opened the file, reviewing the documentation: injuries, eye color (two different ones were listed, hah! They were calling his Path of Hell eye a _disease_), height (my Lord he was tall, tch- jerk…Why couldn't he be that tall? Stupid Sawada family genes…), overall internal health, birthdate, relatives, and…BIRTHDATE?

Tsuna quickly glanced at his digital clock that displayed the date as well. Son of a gun: today was the eighth of June; Mukuro's birthday was tomorrow and he didn't tell anybody!

The mafia boss pushed away from his desk in his rolley chair and groaned. _Why didn't I know? He's my family, I should know everyone's birthday, especially if I was able to force that information out of Kyoya. What kind of boss or friend am I? I wonder though…why exactly __**hasn't**__ he told anybody? He seems to be the kind of charismatic man that would make his birthday the party of the year._ Tsuna unconsciously narrowed his eyes into a glare, brow crinkled in concentration. _There's a reason he didn't tell anyone. I've never seen Chrome give him a gift and she would be the first one to know and do so._

"Agh!" The brunette ruffled his hair in frustration before punching the red button on his pager where Gokudera answered.

"Yes, Juudaime?" The silver headed man's voice questioned through the speaker.

"I need you to prepare a car; we're going into town, Hayato. Thank-you." He released the red button.

"Right away boss."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuna woke up early the next morning, hell bent on finding his guardian of the mist. A small box wrapped in azure wrapping paper with an orange ribbon tied to it was held firmly in his grasp. It took him and his storm guardian four hours yesterday to find what he was looking for.

The young man walked up to Mukuro's bedroom door. "Mukuro?" he called through the wood. No one answered so he gently creaked it open, poking his head inside to find nothing but an empty room, no illusions. Where the heck could he have gone this early in the morning?

Tsuna walked down the hallway to Chrome's door and knocked. "Sorry to wake you Chrome, but do you know where Mukuro is?" He asked the violet haired girl who had answered.

"He's already left," she murmured softly.

"Already left? To where?"

"I don't know. He always disappears on this day. Mukuro-sama never says anything about it so I don't ask him." The girl's eyes dropped to the floor, "I'm sorry Bossu…"

"N-no! Don't be, I'll find him so head back to bed, 'kay?"

The girl nodded faintly and shut her door.

Tsuna sighed; maybe he was in the kitchen? He started down the long hallway before descending a winding stair case where the kitchen doors greeted him. He pulled them open and stepped inside to be greeted by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Ah, good morning Juudaime; something wrong?" His right hand man's green eyes held concern.

"Yoh, morn'in Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted him.

"Ah, good morning," Tsuna returned. "Do you guys have any idea where Mukuro is?"

Gokudera snorted and jabbed a thumb towards Yamamoto, "The baseball idiot and I got back from a mission last night and saw him, but we haven't seen the Pineapple-bastard today yet. Did he do something?"

"Maa maa, Hayato, I wouldn't just assume he did something right off the bat," Yamamoto defended the illusionist.

"Oh no," Tsuna disagreed, growling, "he_ did something_, most definitely. If you see him," Tsuna said as he exited the kitchen, "_**tie him up and throw him into my office.**_ Have a good day, Takeshi, Hayato."

Their boss exited as the storm and rain nervously glanced at each other in apprehension.

"What the hell did he _**do**_?"

"Who knows?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few hours later, Tsuna ran into Lambo and Ryohei who were leaving the training room after a practice session.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi! An extremely good afternoon to you!" Ryohei greeted him.

Lambo looked at him with one tired eye open. "Afternoon nii-san."

The Vongola Don smiled. _They were training hard, even Lambo._ "Afternoon Lambo-kun, onii-san. Have either of you two seen Mukuro today at all, even a _glimpse_?" Tsuna pleaded.

Ryohei scratched the back of his head, thinking. "I can extremely say I haven't."

Lambo shrugged, uninterested. "Nope: why?"

"I really need to talk to him **today**. If you see him, detain him and come find me, alright?" Tsuna's brown eyes were shrouded in concern and worry.

Lambo and Ryohei nodded quickly to ease their boss's mind.

"Sure nii-san."

"Of course, I'll extremely go look for him now!"

Tsuna smiled sadly, dejected, and gave a quick "thanks" before he started on his search again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was getting late, a little past dinner time, when Tsuna rounded a corner and bumped into the cloud.

"Ah, Kyoya!"

The cloud grunted. "Omnivore," he returned.

Tsuna grimaced, this probably wouldn't end well. "Ano…Have you seen Mukuro recently?"

Hibari glared sharply, "_**No**_." He moved to uncover his tonfas, "I have nothing to do with that _nuisance_. You better have a good reason for asking me or you'll _be bitten to death_."

Tsuna hastily shook his head, lying smoothly. "No! He wants to fight you later on in the court yard and wanted me to tell you, sometime past midnight!" _I'm sorry for this Mukuro; I didn't mean to sacrifice you!_

The cloud guardian grinned maliciously at the promise of a good fight. "He better be there," Hibari threatened before turning on his heel and leaving.

The sky hunched over in defeat. _Where is he…?_

Slowly, the mafia boss made his way back to Mukuro's room, entering this time without hesitation. He moved to lean on the window ceil and gaze outside. "_Please come home Mukuro…_" He whispered to the lone room. A shiver ran its' way down his spine.

"Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, looking for me?" That narcissistic voice startled the boss.

Tsuna turned around in surprise, "Mukuro!" he stuttered.

"Don't be so surprised, little Vongola," the mist said mischievously, "you're the one who sent your _lap dogs_ everywhere looking for me."

"Well duh!" The smaller man exclaimed, confusing Mukuro. "I have something to give you." He moved closer and pulled out the package, giving it to the man. He gave his warmest smile, "Happy Birthday Mukuro!"

Mukuro's eyes dulled a bit as he distastefully picked up the gift. "There was no need; I don't particularly _like _my birthday."

Honey eyes stayed focused on him. "Why?"

"_Because_," the tall man bit out, "it reminds me of things I rather forget, if you must be so nosey."

"Such as?"

A blue and crimson eye narrowed. "The _Estraneo family_; birthdays meant _special_ presents."

"Then this will be better, because we're not the Estraneo family. Open the damn thing," the sky ordered, huffing.

Mukuro rolled his eyes before swiftly stripping the box of its covering and opening the lid. He plucked a necklace from it with a silver circle hanging off it. "And what exactly would this be?"

"Everyone."

Mukuro eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

"Look," Tsuna gently reached over to show the blue haired man the face of the silver piece. "See, a cloud for Kyoya, a sun for Ryohei, wisps of mist for Chrome, a lightning bolt for Lambo, a rain drop for Takeshi, a tornado for Hayato, and everything on the sky." Tsuna explained, pointing to each of the engravings.

Mukuro was exasperated. "And _what_ does that matter?"

"It's your family; everyone."

"Why do I need this?" Mukuro growled, uneasy. This ship was sailing towards turbulent waters.

"Because you need it," Tsuna said gently, looking at the necklace with such grief in his eyes that it stunned the illusionist. "I've known you for ten years, and never once thought to ask you about your birthday. Sure, I wondered, but I never acted on it. And I always figured there was a reason for it that I didn't know. I was right, yet I'll never fully understand your distaste for this day. So, why not create new memories, _stronger _ones." Tsuna looked the mist directly in the eye. "I want you to be happy now, to know someone cares about _you_ and not some hellish lab results."

Mukuro stiffened; he wasn't comfortable with this.

Tsuna took the necklace and swooped in to clasp it around the mist's neck, trapping the ever so slightly shaking body. "And now," he whispered against Mukuro's neck, "Everyone, your real family, will always be with you wherever you drift. We shall never leave your side." The shorter boy gave Mukuro a kiss on each cheek as per Italian custom and stood back.

"Happy Birthday, this June Ninth, my mist, my family, my Mukuro."

***Omake***

Mukuro gently fingered the necklace. Tsuna rocked on his heels nervously. "What is it?" He asked slightly agitated, waiting for the boy to speak.

"Well, I kind of ran into Kyoya when I was looking for you."

"The birdy? What about it?"

"…I might've mentioned you wanting to fight him some time around after midnight…so I could run from him alive…"

A trident appeared in Mukuro's hand and tick marks on his forehead. "Kufufu, that was a stupid move _Tsunayoshi-kun~_"

Tsuna paled. _Oh God, he's pissed!_ The brunette started to back up defensively. "Hehe, now Mukuro, we're family. You can't kill your family, right?"

…_I think I'm safe._

"It hasn't stopped me before."


End file.
